


Wir müssen leben bis wir sterben

by veronika_fu



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronika_fu/pseuds/veronika_fu
Summary: Als Babysitterin von Khira Li lernt Nicole Till Lindemann kennen.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 1.	Khiras Babysitterin

„Kommst du klar?“, fragte ich an Khira gewandt, die nickte und sich dann daran machte, weiter mit ihren Legos zu spielen. Sie war echt süß für ihre sechs Jahre.

„Schau mal“, sagte ich, nahm einen Legostein wieder von der gerade entstehenden Mauer herunter und versetzte ihn ein wenig. „Wenn du die Legos versetzt baust, dann ist das Haus stabiler. Wenn du nur einen großen Turm an Steinen aufeinander stapelst, dann fällt der irgendwann einfach um.“

Sie sah mich verwirrt an und ich baute meinen gerade beschriebenen Turm und stupste daran, sodass er umfiel. Khira sah traurig die Steine an, die jetzt kreuz und quer über dem Tisch verteilt waren.

„Aber wenn du es so machst“, sagte ich, sammelte die Legos wieder ein und baute sie versetzt wieder auf, „dann hält es. Siehst du?“ Ich rüttelte leicht an der kleinen Mauer und Khira sah fasziniert darauf.

„Also so“, sagte sie und setzte einen weiteren Stein.

„Genau, super!“, sagte ich. „Wollen wir zusammen weiter bauen?“ Immerhin war ich ja eigentlich ihre Babysitterin.

Ich war als Studentin ziemlich knapp bei Kasse und hatte deswegen vor ein paar Monaten einen Flugzettel in ein paar Lokalen um meine Wohnung herum ausgehangen, dass ich mich als Babysitterin anbieten würde und daraufhin hatte mich dann Khiras Vater angerufen, ob ich nicht für ich arbeiten konnte, weil er oft am Filmset für eines seiner Musikvideos war und Khira (und manchmal auch Merlin) mitnehmen würde, aber er dann logischerweise nicht immer Zeit hatte, auf sie aufzupassen.

Ich hatte ja gesagt. Als Gitarrist einer immer populärer werdenden Band – Rammstein – verdiente er auch nicht gerade schlecht, was sich dann natürlich auch nicht schlecht auf meinen Lohn ausübte.

„Mh, nein“, antwortete Khira. „Ich mach es allein fertig und zeig es dir dann. Papa sagt immer, dass es gut ist, wenn ich selbstständig bin.“

Richard, der Vater von Khira, war mir echt sympathisch. Ich konnte mir richtig vorstellen, warum er das gesagt hat, nämlich weil er keine Lust hatte, mit seiner Tochter zu spielen.

Aber ich beschwerte mich nicht, weil ich eh noch mein Buch für die Uni fertiglesen musste.

Ich setzte mich zurück auf das Sofa, schlug mein Buch auf und fing an zu lesen.

Glücklicherweise zeigte mir Khira gerade das Legohaus, das sie gebaut hatte, als plötzlich ein Mann neben uns stehen blieb und sich neben Khira setzte.

Sie bekam große Augen, als sie ihn sah.

„Till!“, rief sie und umarmte ihn fest. „Schau, was wir gebaut haben!“

Wow. Richard hatte sie wirklich gut erzogen, wenn sie mich jetzt auch noch in das Geschehen miteinschloss, obwohl ich eigentlich gar nichts gemacht hatte.

Till ließ sich geduldig alles von ihr zeigen („Schau und da ist dein Zimmer, damit du nicht immer auf der Couch schlafen musst“) und ich schnappte mir wieder mein Buch und las darin weiter.

„Die Leiden des jungen Werthers?“ Ich erschrak ein wenig, als Till plötzlich mich ansprach.

„Ja“, bestätigte ich. „Muss ich für die Uni lesen.“

„Ach, du studierst?“, fragte er überrascht. Ich sah von meinem Buch hoch und merkte plötzlich, dass Till eigentlich ganz süß ausschaute, wenn er nicht gerade blutüberströmt oder sonst was war.

Ich hatte ihn schon in ziemlich vielen, weirden Lagen gesehen, weil ich ja ständig am Filmset rumhing.

„Nein. Ich bin professionelle Babysitterin“, sagte ich trocken und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Was studierst du?“, fragte er einfach weiter, ohne auf meine Bemerkung einzugehen.

Ich legte mein Buch zur Seite, weil das wohl ein längeres Gespräch werden würde.

„Deutsche Literatur mit Nebenfach Philosophie, 6. Semester“, antwortete ich dann und sah ihn prüfend an. Viele Leute, mit denen ich über mein Studium sprachen, meinten, ich solle doch lieber „etwas Gescheites“ studieren und sahen mich dann mit diesem enttäuschten Blick an, aber Till schien tatsächlich ernsthaft fasziniert.

„Wow! Das ist ja toll“, sagte er anerkennend und ließ sich ganz unauffällig neben mich sinken. „Was macht man da so?“

„Oh, naja. Wir erschließen literarische Text und lernen so seltsames Zeug über Analysen und Charakteristiken und keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt. Aber es macht ziemlich Spaß.“

Ich lächelte ihn an und merkte selbst, wie ich langsam aber sicher anfing mit ihm zu flirten. Ich war wirklich fürchterlich, was das anging. Sobald ein Typ an mir Interesse zeigte (das gar nicht in die romantische Richtung gehen musste) sprang ich darauf an, egal ob er 10 Jahre älter war oder nicht.

Na gut, vielleicht hatte ich auch ein kleines Faible für etwas ältere Männer, aber trotzdem fand ich das nicht cool.

Wahrscheinlich war ich es einfach nicht gewohnt, jemand einigermaßen attraktives vor mir zu haben, weil echt nur ausnahmslos hässliche Typen Deutsche Literatur studierten.

„Das freut mich. Was kann man da denn dann danach mit machen?“

Ich war ehrlich beeindruckt. Es war bestimmt das erste Mal seit zwei Jahren, dass jemand ernsthaft an meinem Studium interessiert war. Oder an mir.

„Ja, das ist n bisschen ein Problem“, gab ich zu. „Ich werd nach diesem Semester mit dem Masterstudium anfangen, aber das dauert ja auch nur zwei Jahre, und dann muss ich mich mal ein bisschen umschauen, was ich dann mach.“

„Da findest du bestimmt was. Und wenn nicht dann gibt es bestimmt noch irgendwelche komischen Männer, die so ein hübsches Mädchen wie dich als „Sekretärin“ einstellen.“

„Danke, jetzt hab ich Angst“, meinte ich und verzog das Gesicht.

„Oder du bleibst für immer Babysitterin für Scholles Kinder.“

„Die werden auch älter“, merkte ich an und Till antwortete wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Keine Sorge, Richard produziert schon nach.“

Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund und fing an zu lachen. „Oh Gott“, lachte ich atemlos aus.

„Was? Macht er wirklich“, sagte Till schulterzuckend und grinste mich an, was mehr oder weniger ein bisschen gruselig war. Aber auch süß. Ziemlich süß sogar, wenn man noch nie die Batman-Serie gesehen hatte und man ihn deswegen nicht mit dem „Joker“ vergleichen konnte.

Und jetzt konnte ich mir Till nur noch als eine lebendige Version des Jokes sehen. Vielen Dank auch.

„Jetzt hab ich Kopfkino von meinem Arbeitgeber. Vielen, vielen Dank“, sagte ich und vergrub meinen Kopf in meine Hände. „Oh Gott“, stöhnte ich, weil ich jetzt ständig Richard vor meinem inneren Auge vögeln sah.

„Und wie war’s? Hast du die Kleine endlich mal zusammengeschlagen?“, fragte Alex, eine meiner WG-Mitbewohner und meine beste Freundin.

„Und meinen Job verlieren? Nein, nein“, antwortete ich und setzte mich neben sie auf einen Küchenstuhl.

„Ich hab gedacht, du hasst das Kind?“, fragte Alex erstaunt. Ich sah sie verwirrt an, bis ich kapierte über wen sie sprach. Sie hatte wohl mal wieder meine Babysit-Kinder vertauscht.

„Ach so, nein. Das ist Anna. Aber ich war bei Khira. Die ist eigentlich ganz süß“, erklärte ich.

„Ach, die mit diesem komischen Vater, der in dieser Band da spielt?“

„Jep. Schade eigentlich, dass der mich so selten braucht, der gibt echt Trinkgeld her. Und außerdem ist der Frontsänger echt ziemlich süß; ist mir heute aufgefallen.“

„Aha“, sagte Alex interessiert. „Ne neue Flamme?“

Sie grinste mich an und ich verdrehte die Augen. Sie wollte immer, dass ich einen Freund hatte, und versuchte mich deshalb mit allen möglichen Typen zu verkuppeln (wobei teilweise echt süße dabei waren; die ganzen attraktiven Typen studierten wohl alle Kunst anstatt Literatur), aber selbst blieb sie wohl auf ewig Single. Sie brauchte das nicht, sagte sie immer, aber vergas dabei wohl, dass dasselbe auch für mich gelten könnte.

Oder sie kannte mich mittlerweile einfach zu gut und wusste, dass ich eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin mit dem dringenden Wunsch nach einer Beziehung war.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht. Wir haben uns heute einfach nur gut unterhalten. Till heißt der übrigens und er war echt an meinem Studium interessiert. Cool, oder? Aber naja. Der ist schon 35 oder so, wahrscheinlich wollte er nur nett sein.“

„Seit wann ist Alter denn ein Problem für dich?“, fragte Alex frech.

„Für mich nicht, aber für ihn ja vielleicht. Außerdem hat er mir seine Nummer gegeben, damit ich ihn anrufen kann, falls ich mal wieder ein Buch für die Uni brauch. Als bräuchte ich finanzielle Unterstützung, weil ich ja so arm bin, oder keine Ahnung.“

Alex hatte zwischendrin laut zu lachen angefangen und ich fragte genervt: „Was denn?!“

Mich regte es immer auf, dass sie über irgendwelche unwitzige Sachen lachte, ich dann wartete bis sie aufhörte, nur damit sie mir dann sagte, was sie so unglaublich lustig gefunden hatte.

„Er hat dir doch nicht seine Nummer gegeben, weil er dir Bücher leihen will, mein Gott. Du bist wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall.“

Ich sah sie verwirrt an. „Warte, ich gib dir meine Nummer, falls du mal wieder Bücher für die Uni brauchst. Mein Vater hat mir ne ganz schöne Sammlung hinterlassen“, hatte er gesagt. Genauso und nichts anderes.

„Mann, der will, dass ihr euch wiederseht, damit er dich vögeln kann“, rief Alex aus und lachte.

„Mann, Alex“, sagte ich und seufzte. Ich hatte nichts dagegen, dass man sich zum Vögeln traf, wirklich nicht, aber sie sprach alles immer so direkt an, dass ich mit jetzt gar nicht mehr einbilden konnte, dass er mich wirklich kennenlernen möchte und nicht nur ins Bett hüpfen.

Alex beugte sich zu mir rüber und angelte mein Handy aus der Tasche.

„So, ich schreib ihn jetzt an. Der arme Typ wartet bestimmt schon“, sagte sie und ich erwiderte gequält: „Du weißt, dass ich Simsen hasse.“

„Da musst du jetzt durch, Schätzchen“, antwortete Alex und fing schon an zu tippen.

Ich würde es nicht zugeben, aber ich war ziemlich froh, dass ich sie hatte, die solche Sachen für mich in die Hand nahm. Ich wüsste schon wieder gar nicht, was ich schreiben sollte.


	2. 2.	Kommst du heim, oder…?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole lädt Till auf ein Date ein.

„Hereinspaziert in die gute Stube“, sagte Till und bedeutete mir in seine Wohnung zu gehen. Dafür, dass er irgendein Sänger von einer mittelberühmten Band war, schien sie mir recht normal vorzukommen.  
„Hallo“, sagte ich schüchtern. Was tat ich eigentlich hier?  
Alex war total überstürzt auf ein Date von unserem WG-Mitbewohner eingeladen worden, der lustigerweise auch Alex hieß, und sie hatte überraschenderweise zugestimmt und gesagt, ich solle aus der Wohnung verschwinden, damit sie danach ungestört vögeln konnten. Vielen Dank auch.  
Auf jeden Fall hatte ich zur Feier des Tages (weil Alex endlich auch mal wieder ein Date hatte) Till gefragt, ob wir uns nicht treffen wollten. Außerhalb der Arbeit versteht sich.  
Ich hatte ihn noch zweimal auf dem Set gesehen und wir hatten uns wieder ziemlich gut unterhalten und wir hatten sogar mal telefoniert (wobei er mich angerufen hatte, damit die Handyrechnung von mir nicht nach oben schoss).  
War es komisch, dass ich mich wirklich auf ihn einließ? Aber ich fand seine Liedtexte einfach nur geil, musste ich sagen. Ich stand auf diese alternative Lyrik, von der man ja nicht gerade viel fand, und vielleicht stand ich auch einfach ein wenig auf Till.  
„Ich hab uns etwas gekocht“, sagte dieser und schob mich in die Küche.  
„Oh, wow. Danke“, sagte ich erstaunt und sah mich in der Küche um. Es war nicht besonders aufgeräumt, aber auch nicht unordentlich und zusammen mit den ein bisschen altmodischen Möbeln sah es eigentlich ziemlich gemütlich aus.  
„Ist Nele zuhause?“, fragte ich dann, weil es mir ungewöhnlich still vorkam, dafür dass eine 12-Jährige hier hausen sollte.  
Ich kannte Nele auch vom Filmset, wenn sie sich in den Ferien zu mir und Khira dazusetzte. Sie und Khira waren ja irgendwie verwandt. Wie war das? Tills Exfrau, also Neles Stiefmutter (oder ehemalige Stiefmutter, legte man das Amt ab, wenn man sich wieder scheiden ließ?) war Khiras Mutter?  
Was sind das eigentlich für verwirrende Familienverhältnisse.  
Auf jeden Fall schien sie ganz in Ordnung zu sein, auch wenn sie langsam in die Pubertät kam.  
„Oh, nein. Sie ist mit Marie bei meiner Schwester“, sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu.  
Ich wusste nicht, ob ich das gut finden sollte oder nicht. Ich wär zwar einer Bettgeschichte mit Till nicht ganz abgeneigt, aber eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, es eher ruhiger angehen zu lassen und zu schauen, wo wir hinkamen.  
Ich lächelte trotzdem zurück. Wie schon gesagt, nicht ganz abgeneigt.  
„Ich hab ein Sugo gemacht. Das ist zwar eigentlich Scholles Spezialität, aber ich hoffe, dass du noch nie davon in Geschmack gekommen bist.“  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.  
„Gut. Dann hast du keinen Vergleich zu mir“, sagte er und stellte einen Teller vor mir ab.  
„Wie kommt ihr eigentlich auf Scholle? Das frag ich mich wirklich schon immer.“ Irgendetwas musste dieses „Date“ ja gut haben und wenn ich endlich rausfand wofür Scholle stand, war mir das schon genug.  
Till hielt sich den Zeigefinger an den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Tut mir leid, aber das ist ein Geheimnis“, sagte Till und ich flüsterte: „Mist!“  
„Ach, deswegen wolltest du dich mit mir treffen?“, fragte Till und hörte sich gespielt enttäuscht an.  
„Nein, eigentlich weil Alex mit Alex männlich vögeln will und ich nicht im Weg sein soll“, sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Wow“, hauchte Till. „Wer ist Alex und Alex männlich?“ Gott, ich liebte es, dass er sich für mich interessierte.  
„Alex ist meine beste Freundin und Alex männlich ist unser Mitbewohner“, erklärte ich. „Und Alex männlich hat sich eingebildet Alex auf ein Date einzuladen und die dumme Kuh stimmt auch noch zu.“  
„Ach, ihr wohnt in ner WG?“  
„Jep, sonst kann sich hier doch keiner was leisten“, sagte ich und fing endlich an, das Essen zu essen, dass schon seit Minuten vor mir stand. Till schien sich auch daran zu erinnern, dass das Essen kalt wurde und machte es mir gleich. Wir aßen eine Weile im Stillen bis ich schließlich das Schweigen brach.  
„Darf ich mal was Dummes fragen?“, fragte ich und sah ihm zu, wie er sich Nudeln in den Mund stopfte. Irgendwie nicht schön anzusehen.  
„Ich glaube mein Lehrer von damals würde jetzt sagen, dass es keine dummen Fragen gibt“, antwortete er als er heruntergeschluckt hatte.  
„Naja, vielleicht doch. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“ Ich verzog verlegen das Gesicht.  
„Oh, 33“, antwortete Till wie aus der Pistole. Oh wow, das ging ja sogar noch klar, ich hätte ihn ein wenig älter geschätzt. „Du?“  
„24“, antwortete ich und nickte.  
„Und du machst gerade erst deinen Bachelor?“, fragte er verwundert.  
„Ich hab davor eine Ausbildung zur Journalistin gemacht, deswegen bin ich jetzt später dran. Außerdem ist nichts falsch daran, mit 24 seinen Bachelor zu machen, auch wenn man gleich nach dem Abi anfängt zu studieren“, erklärte ich und versuchte mich nicht ganz so genervt anzuhören. Mich fuckte es immer total ab, wenn sich Leute drüber aufregten, dass man so „spät“ noch studierte.  
Oder wenn Leute überhaupt jemanden dafür verurteilte, weil er etwas nicht so machte, wie die große Menge.  
Schlussendlich war es doch scheiß egal, ganz davon abgesehen, dass es keinem was anging, wie man sein Leben lebte.  
Till hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ich hab’s gar nicht so gemeint“, sagte er beschwichtigend. „Hab mich nur gewundert. Aber wenn du schon ne Ausbildung hast, dann brauchst du dir doch gar keine Sorgen über Arbeitslosigkeit machen.“  
Erinnerte er sich wirklich gerade an unser erstes Gespräch? Gott, ich glaube, ich musste ihn einfach gernhaben. Ich liebte es, wenn jemand dir zuhörte und sich an Details erinnerte. Das gab mir dieses Gefühl von Wichtigkeit.  
„Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich nicht mehr arbeite“, sagte ich schlicht.  
„Oh“, machte Till. „Schlimm?“  
„Geht so, ein paar sexistische Arschlochkollegen, aber mir ist’s damit echt vergangen.“  
Bei der Erinnerung daran könnte ich das Sugo sofort wieder auskotzen.  
„Das tut mir leid“, sagte Till und sah mir fest in die Augen.  
Ich seufzte. „Schon okay. War eh nicht gerade mein Traumberuf.“  
Till nahm meine Hand und dann war es mir auch schon wieder wert, dass ich über meine scheiß Ausbildung gesprochen hatte. 

„Nein, wirklich! Ich liebe deine Liedtexte“, sagte ich aufgeregt. Ich hatte mittlerweile ausreichend Rotwein intus, dass ich meine Schamgrenze schon gar nicht mehr kannte.  
Wir waren auf die Couch ins Wohnzimmer umgezogen und ich hatte meine Beine über Tills Schoß gelegt und spielte mit seiner Hand.  
Er war leicht rot angelaufen, was so süß war. Till war einfach süß mit seinen Ponyfransen, die ihm in die Stirn hingen und mit seinem Lächeln, wo ich mir so leicht vorstellen konnte, dass es nur mir galt.  
„Ich mag die Interpretationen und das Reimschema und dass das teilweise so kaputt ist und ach“, ich schwärmte vor mich hin und Till lächelte verlegen.  
„Die meisten versuchen gar nichts hinein zu interpretieren, sondern sagen einfach, dass wir dumme Nazi-Schweine sind“, sagte er und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Was?“, fragte ich ungläubig. „Ihr seid alles aber keine Nazis.“  
„Danke, dass du das erkennst. Ich bin eigentlich so links.“  
„Du auch?! Ich feiere die Grünen total. Die setzten sich für Umweltschutz, aber auch für Frauenrechte ein.“  
Wir diskutierten ein wenig über Politik und tranken weiter Wein, bis Till plötzlich aufstand und ein Buch aus einer Schublade holte.  
„Lach nicht, ja? Ich hab das noch nie jemanden gezeigt“, sagte er und überreichte mir das Buch.  
Er ließ sich wieder neben mich fallen, während ich mir ansah, was er mir da gegeben hatte.  
Es war ein Notizbuch, in dem in seiner Schrift verschiedenste Gedichte, Textteile, Gedanken und Zitate festgehalten hatte. Hin und wieder war eine kleine Skizze am Blattrand.  
Es dauerte ein wenig, bis ich seine krakelige Schrift entziffern konnte, aber je länger ich in dem Büchlein las, desto besser konnte ich seine Schrift lesen.  
„Wow“, machte ich leise und legte meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab um von dort aus weiter zu blättern.  
Mir fiel ein Gedicht auf, bei dem er die letzte Zeile ziemlich oft durchgestrichen hatte und ein bisschen anders wieder hingeschrieben hatte.  
Ich versuchte zu verstehen, was er da durchgestrichen hatte, was aber gar nicht so einfach war.  
Till schien zu merken, dass ich bei dem Gedicht zögerte und sagte dann: „Bei dem bin ich mir unsicher. Find ich irgendwie nicht so toll.“  
„Ich finde es am besten, wenn du die Zeile stehenlässt und nicht die“, sagte ich und zeigte auf die erste durchgestrichene Zeile, die er sogar ziemlich aggressiv durchgestrichen hatte.  
„Was, wirklich?“, fragte er erstaunt und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich find gebrochene Reime toll“, sagte ich und schmiegte meinen Kopf weiter an seine Schulter.  
„Wie findest du es?“, fragte er schüchtern und nickte auf das Buch in meinen Händen.  
„Das fragst du noch? Es ist mega. Wirklich“, sagte ich und lächelte ihn an. „Schreib weiter, das ist wirklich toll. Und irgendwann wenn ihr mit Rammstein dann richtig berühmt seid, dann bringst du n Gedichtband raus, über den sich dann jeder aufregt.“  
„Das würde wohl wirklich passieren. Es ist so fürchterlich, wenn jemand deine Kunst nicht versteht.“  
„Das glaub ich“, sagte ich. „Alex studiert ja Kunst. Die hat ein ähnliches Problem.“  
„Was habt ihr bitte für eine WG? Kunst, Deutsche Literatur und Philosophie. Alex männlich studiert … las mich raten.“  
„Jura“, unterbrach ich ihn und er verdrehte die Augen.  
„Da habt ihr euch aber keinen passenden Mitbewohner ausgesucht.“  
„Naja“, sagte ich. „Er hat sich uns ausgesucht. Hat wohl einfach die hübschesten genommen, die er gefunden hat.“  
„Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen.“ 

Als ich mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, lag ich immer noch auf Tills Couch.  
Oh Mann, wie viel Uhr ist es?  
Ich kramte mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche, was unglaublich schlecht funktionierte, weil Till ziemlich fest einen Arm um mich gelegt hatte, und sah auf die Uhr.  
Kurz nach drei. Aha.  
Alex hatte mir ein paar SMS geschrieben.  
19:45: Alex ist eine reine Katastrophe.  
19:53: Hilfe  
20:42: Okay, ich hab mich in mein Zimmer verzogen  
23:01: Kommst du heim, oder…?  
00:08: Viel Spaß ;)  
Ich lächelte in mein Handy, legte es neben mich und kuschelte mich dann nach hinten gegen Tills Brust.  
Wohl behütet schlief ich wieder ein. 


	3. 3.	Tillifee

Als ich zurück in unsere Wohnung kam, war Alex nicht an ihrem üblichen Platz in der Küche aufzufinden, also ging ich zu ihrem Zimmer und klopfte, aber auch da reagierte sie nicht.   
Ich klopfte nochmal und sagte: „Alex? Bist du da?“   
Keine Sekunde später, drehte sich der Schüssel im Schloss und sie zog mich in ihr Zimmer, nur um dann gleich wieder die Tür zuzusperren.   
„Ich hab gedacht, du bist Alex“, sagte sie erleichtert und ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken. „Es war so fürchterlich. Und ich Idiot hab dich auch noch weggeschickt.“   
Ich legte mich neben sie und fragte: „Was ist denn passiert?“  
„Wir wollten ja Essen bestellen, ja?“ Ich nickte. „Und das haben wir dann auch gemacht, aber der Lieferservice hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, was ja gar kein Problem gewesen wäre, hätte Alex den armen Lieferjungen nicht zur Schnecke gemacht und hätte ihm irgendwelche Paragraphen ins Gesicht geschrien.“   
Ich sah sie verwirrt an. Wir hatten zwar mit Alex männlich nicht so viel zu tun, aber so war er mir eigentlich nie vorgekommen.   
„Ja, so hab ich auch geschaut. Und dann war’s aber eigentlich ganz gut, bis er sich entschieden hat, seine Nacktschnecke, die er Zunge nennt, in meinen Mund zu stecken und mir an die Möpse zu langen.“   
Oh Gott, das hörte sich wirklich fürchterlich an.   
Ich wusste, dass Alex zwar schon eher der Typ war, der alles überstürzte, aber dann musste es schon von ihr ausgehen. Und wenn es nicht gut war, dann brach sie es ab und meldete sich nie wieder bei dem armen Typen, der sich bestimmt schon Hoffnungen gemacht hatte.   
„Und ich hab nicht gewusst, wie ich ihm eine Abfuhr geben kann, weil er ja immerhin mit uns hier wohnt und alles und dann hab ich ihm einfach gesagt, dass ich es langsam angehen lassen will.“  
„Mein Beileid“, sagte ich und setzte mich auf um sie anzugrinsen.   
„Da gibt’s gar nichts zu lachen, Mann. Ich bin da ewig nicht weggekommen, bis ich irgendwann gesagt hab, dass ich müde bin und dann wollte er mich ins Bett bringen! Und seitdem versteck ich mich hier drin vor ihm.“   
Das war typisch Alex. Wenn etwas nicht so funktionierte, wie sie es wollte, ließ sie es einfach bleiben und rannte davor weg, wenn es sich um etwas Lebendiges handelte. Aber eigentlich durfte ich gar nichts sagen, denn ich war kein Stück besser.   
Es hatte schließlich einen Grund, warum wir beste Freunde waren.   
„Ach, der ist gar nicht da“, sagte ich, was stimmte, weil er samstags in einem Café jobbte. Aber das schien Alex vergessen zu haben.   
„Oh Gott, stimmt ja“, rief sie aufgeregt und sprang vom Bett auf. „Ich muss echt dringend zum Pissen. Ich komm gleich wieder.“   
Und weg war sie. Ich sah auf mein Handy, ob mir jemand geschrieben hatte, aber es hatte sich nichts getan und ich las mir nochmal die SMS durch, die Till und ich bis jetzt geschrieben hatte, was nicht viele waren, weil er derselbe SMS-Legastheniker war wie ich. Ich lächelte in mein Handy und fing immer wieder an zu lachen, bis Alex mit einer Schüssel voll Essiggurken und Oliven und einer trockenen Scheibe Brot zurückkam.   
„Ich hab so Hunger“, sagte sie und warf sich zurück auf das Bett. Mir fiel auf, dass sie die Tür gar nicht wieder zugesperrt hatte. Respekt. „Willst du auch was?“ Sie schob sich eine Essiggurke und eine Olive in den Mund und hielt mir die Schüssel hin.   
Essiggurken und Oliven konnten doch nicht gut zusammen schmecken, oder? Ich war nicht scharf darauf, es herauszufinden und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ich hab bei Till noch was gegessen“, sagte ich und Alex riss ihre Augen auf.   
„Stimmt ja“, sagte sie und rückte mir ein wenig näher. „Wie war’s, huh? Ist er gut im Bett?“   
„Wir haben nicht gevögelt“, klärte ich sie auf und sie sah plötzlich unglaublich enttäuscht aus.   
„Was? Wirklich nicht? Wo warst du dann die ganze Nacht?“, fragte sie und schob sich noch eine Gurke in den Mund, die sie genüsslich zerkaute. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen: Oliven und Essiggurken?!  
„Wir haben uns nur lang unterhalten und sind dann eingeschlafen“, erklärte ich und schauderte, als sie sich noch eine Olive hinterher schob. Oliven waren ja wirklich schon alleine einfach nur ekelhaft.   
„Mann, Cole! Ich bin so enttäuscht.“   
Alex war die Einzige, die mich Cole nannte. Die meisten sagten Nicki oder Nicole, aber mir war es eigentlich egal wie man mich nannte, solange ich wusste, dass ich gemeint war.   
Außer bei Cocky. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wer auf die Idee gekommen war, jemanden Cocky zu nennen, auch wenn Alex immer meinte, das passe wie die Faust aufs Auge bei mir. Vielen Dank auch.   
„Nicht mal ein bisschen geknutscht?“, fragte Alex weiter.   
„Nicht mal ein bisschen geknutscht“, bestätigte ich. „Auch wenn Till am Anfang komische Andeutungen von wegen „meine Tochter ist nicht da“ und was weiß ich gemacht hat.“   
„Ach Mann, der arme Typ. Der wollte bestimmt, aber du hast ihn mit deiner komischen Art verjagt.“   
„Hallo?!“, rief ich empört und schmiss ein Kissen nach ihr. „Von wegen. Nachdem ich Wein intus hatte, war ich alles andere als abgeneigt, aber er hat keine Anstalten gemacht, dass er wollen würde.“   
Alex zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue nach oben und ich schmiss gleich nochmal ein Kissen nach ihr. 

***

Freitagnachmittag saß ich mal wieder neben Khira auf der üblichen Couch und schrieb an meiner Bachelor-Arbeit, während Khira etwas malte.   
„Kannst du mir helfen?“, fragte sie und zupfte an meinem Ärmel. Ich sah von meiner Arbeit auf und lächelte sie an.   
„Mit was denn?“, wollte ich wissen und Khira deutete auf ihr Blatt Papier.   
„Kannst du ein Einhorn malen?“, fragte sie und sah mich mit großen Augen an.   
Oh Gott, wenn ich eins war, dann künstlerisch unbegabt.   
„Ich kann es ja mal probieren, aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen“, sagte ich, aber Khira war damit schon zufrieden. 

„Hallo, Nicole“, hörte ich ein wenig später neben mir, als ich schon wieder an meiner Arbeit weiterschrieb. Ich sah mich zu Till um und lächelte ihn an. Ich mochte es, wie er meinen Namen aussprach.   
„Hi, Till“, sagte ich und bedeutete ihm, sich neben mich zu setzen, was er dann auch tat.   
„Dieses Vieh sieht ja fürchterlich aus“, flüsterte er, sodass uns Khira nicht hörte, und deutete auf mein mit Liebe gemaltes Einhorn.   
Wow. Er hatte wirklich ein Talent dafür, in Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Ich wusste selbst, dass mein armes Einhorn nicht gerade eine Glanzleistung war, aber so schlimm war es jetzt auch wieder nicht.   
„Danke, hab ich gemalt“, sagte ich und unterdrückte ein Lachen.   
Tills Lippen formten ein stilles „Oh“, bis er schließlich wenig überzeugend sagte: „Ein sehr schönes, eh, Pferd.“   
„Mhm“, machte ich und nickte grinsend. „Es ist ein Einhorn.“   
„Sag ich doch“, sagte Till und legte seinen Arm hinter mich auf die Sofalehne, was mich urplötzlich vergessen ließ, dass er mein armes Einhorn gedisst hatte. Ich lehnte mich nach hinten und legte meinen Kopf auf seinem Arm ab.   
Wir sahen Khira beim Malen zu, bis sie aufstand und auf Tills Schoß kletterte.   
„Das hab ich dir gemalt“, sagte sie und reichte ihm ein Blatt Papier, auf das sie ein Einhorn gemalt hatte. Ich musste leider feststellen, dass ihres besser aussah als meins. Auf dem Einhorn saß ein Menschlein.   
Till nahm seinen Arm von mir weg und legte ihn stattdessen um Khira.   
„Das hast du aber schön gemalt“, sagte er leise und nahm ihr das Blatt ab.   
„Schau“, sagte Khira und deutete darauf. „Das bist du.“   
Ich beugte mich nach vorne um auch etwas erkennen zu können. Das Menschlein sah wie jeder aus, aber nicht wie Till. Es hatte große Feenflügel und rosa Haare und einen Zauberstab in der Hand.   
„Ich seh aus wie diese Fee, da. Lillifee oder wie die heißt“, sagte Till, aber er veränderte seine Tonlage so, dass es sich anhörte, als wäre es das größte Lob.   
„Ach“, machte ich. „Du meinst Tillifee?“   
Ich fing an über meinen eigenen Witz zu lachen und Khira schrie laut: „Jaa! Kannst du das draufschreiben?“   
Sie riss das Blatt der Tillifee aus der Hand, reichte es mir und ich schrieb mit Großbuchstaben „TILLIFEE“ darauf und machte einen Pfeil zu dem Männchen. Ich gab es Till zurück und er sah mich kopfschüttelnd an.   
„Danke dafür“, sagte er, aber hörte sich gar nicht böse an.   
„Für dich doch alles, Schätzchen“, sagte ich und grinste ihn an.   
Komm schon, Tillifee war wirklich lustig, auch wenn es Till selbst nicht so sah.   
Till stöhnte empört auf, als ihm schon das zweite Mal in kürzester Zeit das Blatt aus der Hand gerissen wurde.   
Ein Lachen schallte durch den Raum. Richards Lachen.   
„HAH! Das ist gut“, rief er und ließ sich neben Till nieder. Khira kletterte von dessen Schoß auf den ihres Vaters und drückte seine Wangen zusammen, sodass er wie ein Fisch aussah.   
„Tillifee“, nuschelte er durch die Hände seiner Tochter und lachte, was unglaublich komisch aussah.   
Till drehte sich zu mir um und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich hasse dich“, sagte er leise und ich zog skeptisch meine Augenbrauen nach oben.   
„Was ich fragen wollte“, fing Richard schließlich an, als er sich von den Händen seiner Tochter befreit hatte. „Paul will den Abschluss von den Videos feiern. Bist du dabei? Mareike kann die Kinder nehmen, hat sie gesagt.“   
Ach stimmt, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Heute war der letzte Drehtag zu den Musikvideos des neuen Albums „Sehnsucht“, das noch gar nicht rausgekommen war. Schade eigentlich; mir hatte es am Filmset immer ziemlich gut gefallen.   
„Klar, ich komm gern mit. Kommst du auch?“, fragte Till und es dauerte einen kurzen Moment bis ich realisierte, dass er mit mir und nicht mit Richard sprach. Da hatte aber schon angefangen weiter zu brabbeln: „Also ich mein. Du kannst Alex mitnehmen, nur wenn sie will und wenn du willst und eh … du musst auch gar nicht, aber mich würde es natürlich freuen, wenn du kommen würdest und…“   
Ich sah an ihm vorbei zu Richard der das Spektakel mit großen Augen verfolgte und nebenbei seiner Tochter Köpfchen flocht.   
„Eh, ja“, unterbrach ich Till, der immer noch nicht aufgehört hatte vor sich hinzureden. „Wenn ihr mich dabeihaben wollt, komm ich gern. Und Alex würde sich glaub ich auch freuen.“   
„Oh“, machte Till. „Okay. Super, ja, das freut mich.“   
Ich sah an ihm vorbei zu Richard, den ich verwirrt ansah, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zwinkerte.   
Was sollte das schon wieder bedeuten? 


	4. 4.	 Aber das ist viel, das Leben.

Ich kam in Alex‘ Zimmer gestürmt und sie ließ vor schreck ihren Bleistift fallen.   
„Gott, was geht bei dir ab?“, fragte sie und hob ihren Stift wieder auf. Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl zu mir um.   
„Till hat mich zu ‘ner Party eingeladen und die fängt in drei Stunden an. Und dich übrigens auch“, sagte ich außer Atem, weil ich die 4 Stockwerke zu unserer Wohnung hochgesprintet war.   
Alex zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte: „Und warum bist du so durch den Wind?“   
„Weil ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass ich und Till danach vögeln und wir sind bei Paul und ich kenn den gar nicht so gut und du bist dabei und ich weiß nicht was ich anziehen soll und wieso zum Teufel bist du nicht aufgeregt?! Du kommst da sowas von mit!“, erklärte ich umständlich und trat auf der Stelle von einem Fuß auf den anderen.   
„Okay, ist ja gut, komm runter. Geh erstmal duschen und ich such dir was zum Anziehen raus und dann schauen wir weiter“, sagte Alex und schob mich aus ihrem Zimmer nach gegenüber ins Bad.

Als ich frisch geduscht in mein Zimmer kam, hatte ich mich schon wieder ein wenig abgeregt. Alex wühlte in meinem Schrank herum und fluchte leise, als ihr ein ganzer Stapel voll ungefalteter Wäsche entgegenflog.   
„Ich will ja wirklich nichts sagen, weil ich kein Stück besser bin, aber kannst du nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Ordnung halten?“, fragte Alex genervt und stopfte die Wäsche einfach zurück in den Schrank und warf die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor sie wieder rausfallen konnte.   
Ich ging zum Bett und sah mir an, was sie mir rausgelegt hatte. Sie hatte nen sechsen Sinn für sowas, also lagen drei Outfits, die gleichzeitig elegant, aber auch sexy waren vor mir und ich suchte mir das aus, welches mir am besten gefiel.   
„Geht, oder?“, fragte ich und zupfte ein wenig an meinem Shirt herum, bis es richtig fiel.   
„Perfekt“, meinte Alex nur. 

Als Till mit seinem Auto kam, um uns abzuholen, standen wir schon an der Straße und warteten, weil ich es nicht verkraftet hätte, wenn er unsere Wohnung gesehen hätte.   
Alex öffnete die hintere Tür und ich wollte schon nach ihr einsteigen, aber sie schubste mich nach vorne zur Beifahrertür, also stieg ich da ein.   
„Eh. Till, Alex; Alex, Till“, stellte ich die beiden vor als ich einstieg und Alex steckte ihren Kopf zwischen die beiden vorderen Sitze und grinste Till an.   
„Hi“, sagte sie und verschwand dann wieder auf den Rücksitz.   
„Hallo“, sagte Till und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Freut mich.“   
Alex nickte zustimmend und Till drehte sich wieder nach vorne, nur mit seinem Blick an meinen Brüsten hängen zu bleiben. Ich wusste, dass sie in dem Top, das ich anhatte, ziemlich toll aussahen, aber langsam wurde es unangenehm, weil er einfach nicht zu starren aufhörte.   
Ich räusperte mich leicht und Tills Blick schoss auf die Straße und er fuhr los.   
Ich drehte mich zu Alex um und verdrehte die Augen. Sie grinste mich an und gab mir ein Daumen-Hoch.   
Die Party war eigentlich ziemlich cool und ich musste feststellen, dass Richard eigentlich ne ziemlich coole Socke war, wenn man nicht gerade für ihn arbeitete, und dass er anscheinend auf kurzhaarige, schlanke Alexandras stand, weil er sich ziemlich an sie warf.   
Unangenehm anzuschauen irgendwie, weil ich an Tills Aussage denken musste, dass Richard schon neue Kinder produzierte, aber Alex schien die Aufmerksamkeit ganz gut zu gefallen, also sagte ich nichts.   
Ich saß zwischen ihr und Till auf Pauls Sofa und wusste nicht recht, was ich tun sollte. Till hatte sich schräg auf die Couch gesetzt, sodass ein Bein herunterbaumelte und das andere auf dem Polster lag, und schien darauf zu warten, dass ich etwas tat, aber ich wusste nicht was. Und unter seinem Blick wurde mir unwohl, also zupfte ich an Alex Ärmel, damit sie mich rettete.   
Sie sah sich zu mir um und sah meinen verzweifelten Blick.   
Sie verdrehte kaum merklich die Augen und schubste mich dann schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zur Seite und ich fiel auf Tills Brust.   
„Was zum…“, fing ich an und wollte mich wieder hochrappeln, aber Till schlang schon ein Bein und einen Arm um mich und lachte leise, also blieb ich einfach liegen.   
Ich konnte mir auch etwas Schlimmeres vorstellen, als mit Till(ifee) Lindemann zu kuscheln.   
Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und hörte seinem gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Herzschlag zu. Mir kam es schon fast wie Spott vor, weil mein Herz nämlich ziemlich in meiner Brust raste.   
Zwar hatten wir uns jetzt schon ein paar Mal getroffen, aber wir hatten nie mehr getan, als ein wenig zu kuscheln und da waren wir alleine und nicht von einer Scharr Leute umringt. Nicht einmal geküsst hatten wir uns schon, was ich recht untypisch für Till fand. Und für mich auch.   
Ich hatte mich schon oft bei dem Gedanken erwischt, mich einfach ein wenig nach oben zu strecken und …   
Oh nein, bei dem Gedanken daran, fing ich schon wieder an zu fantasieren, ihn zu küssen und ich schloss schnell meine Augen, damit ich wenigstens nicht die ganze Zeit Tills Lippen anstarren musste.   
Aber weil ich nichts mehr sah, wurde mir sein Körper unter mir mehr bewusst und seine Hand, die mir über die Taille fuhr…   
Verdammte Scheiße. Alex hatte Recht, ich war ein hoffnungsloser Fall.   
„Ich brauch was zu trinken“, sagte ich also, weil ich mit vernebeltem Gehirn besser mit solchen Fantasien umgehen konnten.   
Apropos Fantasien, wenn ich doch auf ihm lag, dann musste sich doch da unten auch irgendwo Tillifees Zauberstab befinden.   
Ach du scheiße.   
Till gab mir sein schon angefangenes Bier und ich nahm dankbar ein paar Schlucke. Auch wenn ich Bier ziemlich ekelhaft fand, vor allem das hier in Berlin, tat es wenigstens seine Wirkung.   
Ich war mit Alex in Bayern aufgewachsen, wo wir ziemlich viel auf Volksfesten rumgehangen waren und Bier getrunken hatten. (Das Bier aus Bayern schmeckte 100-mal besser als das hier in Berlin, davon konnte mich keiner umstimmen.)   
Nach dem Abi waren wir dann nach Berlin gezogen um neu anzufangen und einfach das zu machen, was wir wollten. Naja, sie hatte neu angefangen. Ich besuchte meine Familie trotzdem noch regelmäßig und obwohl sie nicht gerade begeistert davon war, dass ich Literatur studierte, fanden es die meisten Mitglieder doch okay, weil ich ja wenigstens eine Ausbildung gemacht hatte.   
Alex hatte damals nach ihrem freien Jahr, in dem sie kaum jemals nüchtern war, angefangen zu studieren, weshalb sie jetzt schon kurz vor ihrer Masterarbeit stand.   
Ich hatte auch nicht gewusst, dass man in Kunst einen Master machen konnte, keine Sorge.   
„Wenn du dich betrinken willst, würde ich dir zu etwas Härterem raten“, riss mich Till aus den Gedanken und piekte mich in meine Seite. Mit fiel jetzt erst auf, dass ich sein halbes Bier ausgezutzelt hatte.   
„Ich geh mir dann mal was holen“, sagte ich trocken und befreite mich von seinen Gliedmaßen um mir was zu mischen.   
Mit einem Flying Hirsch in der Hand (und ein wenig purem Jägermeister intus, weil ich ein wenig Mut brauchte um mich zurück zu Till zu begeben) ging ich zurück zur Couch und ließ mich wieder neben Till fallen.   
Alex löste sich von dem Gespräch mit Richard und sah mich skeptisch an, bis ich mich, bevor ich wieder geschubst wurde, an Tills Brust schmiegte.   
Der Jägermeister stieg mir in den Kopf und ich fing sogar an, seinen Hals zu küssen, bis mir plötzlich wieder bewusst wurde, wen ich da eigentlich vor mir hatte. Dann hörte ich einfach auf und ließ meinen Kopf an seiner Hals beugte liegen. Tills Hand war in meinem Haar verschwunden und kraulte mich ein wenig, was sich ziemlich gut anfühlte.   
„Willst du auch was?“, fragte ich und hielt ihm mein Glas hin. Er nahm es und trank ein paar Schlucke und er gab es mir zurück und ich trank selbst auch was davon und dann legte ich mich wieder an seine Brust und sah zu ihm auf.   
Till sah irgendwie friedlich aus, wie er da so dasaß und in die Ferne blickte. Ich fragte mich, was wohl in seinem Kopf los war und woran er dachte. Und ob meine Gedanken überhaupt einen Wert im Gegensatz dazu hatten.   
Till hatte eine unglaubliche Sicht auf die Welt und Gedankenzüge, die ich mir selbst nur erträumen konnte. Ich wusste, wie er über die Liebe dachte und über den Tod und darüber zu leben. Er hatte mir an einem stillen Abend gesagt, als es draußen regnete und die Sonne ihren letzten Schein gab und alles in ein orangefarbenes Licht tauchte, dass es unsere vornehmste Aufgabe als Menschen sei, zu leben, aber selbst das Leben viel sei. Und wie er sich dem Gedanken an den Tod hingab und diesen als unglaublich beruhigend ansah. Und wie er Selbstmordgedanken hatte, aber sich ihnen nicht ergab, weil er schlussendlich zwar sterben möchte, aber auch noch nicht aufhören möchte zu leben. Aber wie ihn der Tod in stillen Nächten verführte, bis ihn der Gedanke an seine Töchter und an die Menschen, die er zurückließ und an den Menschen, sich selbst, den er zurückließ, wenn er starb, ihn wieder in die Realität zurückholte und er sich manchmal einfach wünschte nicht geboren worden zu sein, aber im nächsten Moment sich die Frage stellte, wie es sei nicht geboren zu sein.   
Und er erinnerte sich an die Zeit bevor er geboren wurde und er wünschte sich zurück in das Nichts und die Stille der Nichtexistenz.   
Till war ein verschlossener Mensch und die meisten seiner Gedanken wusste ich auch nur aus seinen Gedichten und ich fragte mich, ob ich ihn überhaupt kannte. Ob ihn überhaupt irgendjemand so kannte, wie er wirklich war, oder ob er sich selbst als Geheimnis in sich trug.   
Ich fragte mich, ob es nicht unglaublich anstrengend war, sich als jemand auszugeben, der man nicht war, oder ob es nicht sogar des Selbstschutzes wirkte, weil die Welt nicht auf das wahre Ich vorbereitet war. Oder, ob er schlussendlich nicht beides war: Sein inneres und äußeres Ich. Und dann überlegte ich, was das Ich eigentlich war und wie abstrakt und unwahrscheinlich das Leben und die Liebe und der Tod war und wie wir alle doch schlussendlich das alles als selbstverständlich ansahen.   
Und ich merkte, dass Till vielleicht einer der Menschen war, der das Leben wirklich verstand, oder dass er vielleicht auch einfach so tat wie all die Philosophen und Denker vor ihm.   
Und ich fragte mich, ob er seine Witze wirklich witzig fand und ob er die Gefühle, die er zeigte, oder auch nicht zeigte, wirklich so fühlte.   
Und ob ich in all diesen Gedanken, Gefühlen und Lebensweisen überhaupt einen Platz fand.   
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um die verwirrenden Gedanken loszuwerden und entschied, dass ich in zu vielen Philosophie-Vorlesungen war.   
„Hey, Till“, sagte ich leise und er sah zu mir hinab. „Hab dich gern.“   
Auf Tills Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und er strich mir wieder durch die Haare. „Ich dich auch“, sagte er. Ich trank das letzte bisschen von meinem Getränk und merkte wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, ob es am Alkohol oder an Till lag, konnte ich nicht sagen. 

***

Mein Herz klopfte wild in der Brust, als ich ihm auf dem Weg in seine Wohnung folgte. Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare, richtete meine Brüste und hoffte, dass ich keinen Mundgeruch hatte.   
Er war still und schüchtern, als er mir die Haustüre aufhielt und ich lächelte ihn ebenso schüchtern an, aber sobald wir in der Wohnung angekommen waren, schien er sich zu ändern und er drückte mich schnell und fest gegen die Wohnungstür, sodass mir die Luft wegblieb.   
„Fuck“, entfuhr es meinen Mund, bevor ich es aufhalten konnte und er lachte leise, während er sich immer näher an mich drückte.   
„Das versuche ich doch gerade“, sagte er und fuhr mir über den Körper. Ich hatte das Gefühl, seine Hände seien überall: An meiner Hüfte, meinem Po, aber dann wieder an meinen Brüsten und meiner Taille, meiner Wange.   
Ich griff nach seinem Nacken und zog ihn zu mir nach unten um ihn zu küssen und er ging darauf ein und drückte mich noch weiter gegen die Tür. Und ich spürte seine wachsende Härte an seinem Bein und konnte ihn dafür verstehen. Sehr gut verstehen.   
Er küsste mich stürmisch und von seiner sonst so schüchternen und stillen Art konnte man nichts mehr erkennen, als er mir Dinge in das Ohr raunte, was er mit mir machen wollte und er küsste sich langsam an meinem Hals entlang.   
Ich stöhnte leise und fuhr mit meinen Händen unter sein Shirt um es ihm auszuziehen, aber er hinderte mich daran, indem er meine Hände nahm und sie mit einer von seinen über mir an der Tür fixierte.   
„Lass mich“, flüsterte er in mein Ohr und ich hatte das Gefühl, diese Nacht würde die beste meines Lebens werden.


	5. 5.	Ein umgedrehter Panda

Ich fuhr aus dem Schlaf und atmete schwer.   
Verdammte Scheiße, was war das denn für ein Traum? Ich sah mich mit aufgerissenen Augen im Zimmer um, aber ich konnte nur dunkle Schatten ausfindig machen, was meine Angst nicht gerade besser machte.   
Etwas röchelte neben mir in die Stille hinein und ich wollte schon schreiend darauf einschlagen, bis ich Tills friedliches Gesicht im Mondschein erkannte.   
Stimmt ja, ich war immer noch bei Till. Mein Gott, wie konnte man nach so einer Nacht überhaupt Alpträume haben? Ich schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf.   
Ich legte mich zurück neben Tills warmen Körper, zog die Decke bis zu meinem Kinn nach oben und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Es war nur ein Traum. Hier rannte keine gestörte Frau herum, riss Musikanlagen aus der Wand und versuchte dich mit ihren scharfen Zähnen zu töten.   
Mist. Jetzt hatte ich den Traum wieder vor meinen Augen und ich bekam es wieder mit der Angst zu tun. Verdammte Scheiße, das war wirklich kontraproduktiv.   
Ich fing an unter der Decke zu schwitzen, aber ich konnte mich auch nicht abdecken, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dann würde mich die gestörte Frau noch eher töten.   
Till röchelte wieder neben mir, was sich unglaublich unheimlich anhörte.   
Es war nur ein Traum, Nicki, nur ein Traum. Wie soll die Frau aus deinem Traum denn plötzlich Wirklichkeit werden? Andererseits waren meine Träume schon öfters wahr geworden.   
Aber selbst, wenn die Frau existieren würde, dann würde sie ja nicht in die Wohnung kommen und außerdem war Till ja auch noch da. Der aber ziemlich tief schlief. Würde er mich hören, wenn ich abgeschlachtet wurde?   
Ich drückte mich ein wenig näher an ihn heran, aber das half recht wenig, mich weniger ängstlich zu stimmen.   
„Till?“, fragte ich leise, als ich langsam zu zittern begann, obwohl es unter der Decke tropische Temperaturen hatte. Er hörte mich nicht.   
„Till?“, fragte ich jetzt ein wenig lauter und stupste ihn in seine Seite, aber er rührte sich immer noch nicht. Mann, was hatte der den für einen Bärenschlaf? Wach doch auf, wenn ich dich brauche.   
„Till“, sagte ich jetzt schon ziemlich laut und rüttelte ihn, bis er verschlafen seine Augen öffnete.   
„Was ist denn?“, brummte er mit verschlafener Stimme und ganz plötzlich schämte ich mich, dass ich ihn geweckt hatte. Ich versuchte mir irgendwas einfallen zu lassen, aber auf die schnelle fiel mir nichts ein, also sagte ich beschämt: „Ich hab Angst; hab schlecht geschlafen.“   
Till brummte etwas Unverständliches und schlang dann seine starken Arme um meinen Körper. „Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte er leise und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, bis ich kapierte, dass er das gar nicht sehen konnte. „Ist schon in Ordnung“, flüsterte ich also und das stimmte sogar. In Tills Armen war mir gleich schon wohler und ich driftete langsam zurück in den Schlaf. 

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war die andere Seite vom Bett leer und die Sonne schien schon durch die Fenster herein. Jetzt im Tageslicht kam mir der Alptraum und die darauffolgende Angst ziemlich albern vor und ich rollte mich ein wenig im Bett herum, wobei ich versuchte einen Grund dafür zu finden, warum ich noch nicht aufstehen konnte.   
Tills Bett war unglaublich bequem, ganz anders als ich es von meiner eigenen harten Matratze gewohnt war, und es roch hier so gut nach ihm.   
Ich steckte mich und seufzte tief auf. An so ein Aufwachen konnte ich mich gewöhnen, wenn die Wohnung still war und das Bett gemütlich und doch tatsächlich Sonnenschein durch die Fenster kam.   
Ich war es gewohnt, dass ich am frühsten Morgen von Alex männlichs Getrampel aufgeweckt wurde, weil er es sich angewohnt hatte, früh aufzustehen und laufen zu gehen. Dass er dabei mich aufweckte, war ihm egal. Alex (weiblich) hatte es gut; sie störte es nicht, wenn jemand laut war, während sie schlief, aber ich konnte das einfach nicht haben.   
Ich wollte mich gerade ans Aufstehen machen, als sich die Zimmertür öffnete und ein frisch geduschter Till hereinspaziert kam.   
Er hatte nur eine Hose an und seine feuchten Haare hingen ihm in die Stirn und er sah ungewohnt gut aus, was mich dazu brachte zu erröten. Einfach so; er musste nicht mal was sagen und ich wurde rot. Dummer Körper.   
„Na? Hast du noch ein wenig Schlaf abgekriegt?“, fragte er, während er sich daran machte, ein Shirt aus seinem Schrank zu holen. Ich musste feststellen, dass darin alles feinsäuberlich gefaltet und sortiert war, woraufhin ich anfing, mich für meine Unordnung in meinem eigenen Schrank zu schämen.   
„Mhm“, machte ich immer noch verschlafen und gähnte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe“, setzte ich dann leiser hinzu.   
Vollständig angezogen legte sich Till neben mich zurück aufs Bett und sah zur Decke.   
„Kein Problem. Ich weiß, wie es ist, Alpträume zu haben“, sagte er dann und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass seine Alpträume nicht von spitzzahnigen Frauen handelten, die dich umbringen möchten.   
Ich rieb mir meine Augen und stellte schockiert fest, dass ich mich gestern nicht abgeschminkt hatte und meine Wimperntusche jetzt bestimmt auf meinem ganzen Gesicht herumschwamm. Ich fuhr mir hysterisch unter den Augen herum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das überhaupt nichts brachte. Noch eher das Gegenteil.   
„Ich schau aus wie ein Panda, oder?“, fragte ich verzweifelt und Till drehte sich zu mir, nur um dann zu lachen anzufangen.   
„Naja, ja. Wie ein umgedrehter Panda mit weißem Gesicht und schwarzen Ringen um die Augen“, sagte er dann und grinste mich an.   
„Oh je“, machte ich leise und fing wieder an, in meinem Gesicht rum zu wischen, aber Till nahm meine Hände vom Gesicht und fuhr dann selbst mit konzentrierter Miene mit seinem Daumen unter meinen Augen herum. Das schien aber auch nicht zu funktionieren, weil er nach ein paar Versuchen wieder zu grinsen begann, was wirklich einfach nur süß aussah.   
Deswegen konnte mir auch keiner verübeln, dass ich ihn daraufhin küsste. 

Till setzte mich auf dem Weg zu seiner Schwester, um seine Töchter abzuholen, bei mir zuhause ab und als ich in die Wohnung kam, wurde ich sofort von Alex in ihr Zimmer geschoben, das sie dann gleich wieder zusperrte.   
„Machst du das jetzt auf ewig?“, fragte ich und ließ mich auf ihr Bett sinken.   
„Hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor, bis Alex heute in der Früh einfach reinspaziert kommt und fragt, ob wir unser Date wiederholen möchten“, sagte sie aufgedreht und setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl, mit dem sie unruhig hin- und herfuhr.   
„Ach du gute Güte“, sagte ich und fühlte wirklich mit ihr. „Was hast du gesagt?“   
„Na, ich hab gar nichts gesagt. Er ist einfach wieder abgehaut nachdem er mich und Richard im Bett gesehen hat.“   
Mir fiel wortwörtlich die Kinnlade herunter. „Du … und Richard. Ihr habt gevögelt?“, fragte ich ungläubig und sah sie mit großen Augen an.   
„Klar doch“, sagte Alex und zuckte mich den Schultern. Jetzt wurde mir auch klar, warum ihr Bett so nach Mann stank. „Du bist nicht die Einzige, die gestern ihren Spaß haben wollte… Wie war’s überhaupt?“   
Ich merkte selbst, wie sich mein Gesichtsausdruck änderte, als ich an die letzte Nacht dachte.   
„Oh, ziemlich gut, nehm ich an, wenn ich dich so anschau“, sagte Alex und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich nickte nur, bevor ich nach kurzem Überlegen, was ich ihr alles sagen wollte, zu erzählen anfing: „Er war ganz schüchtern bis wir in seine Wohnung gekommen sind, dann ist die Post abgegangen. Es war irgendwie ziemlich hart und schnell, aber dann auch wieder liebevoll und langsam und … es war einfach der Inbegriff von geil.“   
„Er hat’s drauf?“, fragte Alex und ich bestätigte: „Er hat’s total drauf.“   
„Das sind wohl die Musiker. Richard …“, aber ich hörte sie gar nicht mehr, weil ich mir die Ohren zuhielt und zu singen begann.   
Sie sah mich verwirrt an. „Ich will nicht wissen, wie mein Arbeitgeber im Bett ist, vielen herzlichen Dank“, erklärte ich und nahm meine Hände wieder von den Ohren.   
„Ziemlich gut, auf jeden Fall“, meinte Alex nur und seufzte bei der Erinnerung daran.   
„Ich hoffe, ihr habt gescheit verhütet“, sagte ich nur als ich mich an Tills Aussage, Richard produzierte schon Arbeitsnachschub, erinnerte.   
„Klar doch. Schau ich aus, als möchte ich Kinder?“, fragte Alex und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ihr doch wohl auch?“   
„Natürlich“, sagte ich. Ich war nicht wirklich scharf darauf, Kinder von einem Mann zu bekommen, den ich nicht mal ein Vierteljahr kannte. Naja, obwohl… 

***

Mein Telefon klingelt und ich nahm nach kurzem Suchen danach ab.   
„Hallo?“, fragte ich.   
„Hallo, Nicole“, hörte ich an der anderen Leitung und mein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als ich Tills Stimme erkannte.   
„Till“, sagte ich und fing bei seinem Namen automatisch zu lächeln an. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass er sich noch heute melden würde, weil er ja eigentlich seine Töchter zuhause hatte.   
„Richtig“, bestätigte Till. „Hast du heute Abend Zeit? Marie möchte unbedingt Pocahontas anschauen und ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir einen kleinen Filmeabend daraus machen wollen?“  
Ach du scheiße, wollte er mich etwa wirklich seinen Kindern vorstellen?   
Ich meine, sie kannten mich schon und ich sie auch, weil ich auf sie auch manchmal am Set mitaufgepasst hatte, aber das hatte jetzt etwas von diesem offiziellen Touch.   
Dabei wusste ich eigentlich gar nicht, ob Till und ich jetzt ein Paar waren oder nicht. Ich meine, wir haben gestern gevögelt und heute Morgen auch ziemlich rumgeknutscht, musste ich sagen, aber machte uns das ein Paar?   
Ab wann war man ein Paar? Hilfe.   
Ich merkte, wie in mir Panik aufkam und bevor ich ihn anschrie, ob wir zusammen waren oder nicht, sagte ich einfach: „Gerne. Aber ich kenn mich mit Disneyprinzessinnen nicht aus.“   
Till lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung und sagte dann: „Keine Sorge, dann sind wir schon zu zweit.“   
Ich sah mich selbst im Spiegel an und merkte wie verzweifelt ich schon wieder aussah.   
Worauf hatte ich mich nur gerade eingelassen?   



	6. 6.	Filmeabend

Ich hörte Till etwas hinter der Wohnungstür schreien, bevor er sie mit Schwung öffnete und mich angrinste. Er zog seinen imaginären Hut vor mir und gestikulierte mir einzutreten.   
„Hey“, sagte ich und ging an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. Marie kam den Gang entlang gerannt und blieb schlitternd vor mir stehen.   
„Hallo, Marie“, sagte ich und lächelte sie groß an. „Kennst du mich noch? Ich bin Nicki.“   
Marie sah mich nur mit großen Augen an und Unsicherheit kam in mir auf. Ich wusste plötzlich wieder, warum ich mit kleinen Kindern nicht umgehen konnte.   
Till nahm Marie auf den Arm und sagte: „Sag mal Hallo zu Nicole, hm?“   
„Hallo“, sagte Marie leise und wand sich ein bisschen in Tills Armen. Wenn sie nicht wollte, dann würde ich nur zu gerne ihren Platz einnehmen, so war es ja nicht. Till setzte seine Tochter wieder am Boden ab, die laut „Nele!“ rufend ins Wohnzimmer rannte.   
Till lächelte mich aufmunternd an. „Sie meint es gar nicht so“, sagte er dann leise und ich brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst“, meinte ich und hörte mich wirklich mitleidserregend an.   
Till schob mich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Marie-Louise sich neben Nele niedergelassen hatte, die auf ihrem Handy tippte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich schockiert sein sollte, dass eine 12-Jährige schon ein Handy hatte, aber ehrlich gesagt wunderte es mich auch nicht. Immerhin war Till ihr Vater.   
Apropos Till. Der war in irgendwelchen Untiefen seiner Wohnung verschwunden und hatte mich mit seinen Töchtern allein gelassen.   
„Hallo, Nele“, sagte ich also und ließ mich auf das andere Ende der Couch sinken.   
„Hi, Nicole“, grüßte sie nur und sah kurz von ihrem Handy nach oben, aber wandte sich dann gleich wieder dazu. Ich musste feststellen, dass sie besser simsen konnte als ich, was wirklich irgendwie peinlich war.   
„Wie läuft’s?“, fragte ich und versuchte verzweifelt ein Gespräch anzufangen. Ich hörte mich echt mitleidig an.   
„Geht. Dad kann nicht aufhören über dich zu reden“, sagte Nele ohne Emotionen, was wohl daran lag, dass sie immer noch auf ihrem Handy rumtippte. Gott, das letzte Mal als ich sie gesehen hatte, war sie noch nicht so ein Teenager.   
Ihre Aussage ließ mich aber trotzdem ein wenig rot werden.   
„Oh, wirklich?“, fragte ich und Nele nickte. „Seitdem er uns von unserer Tante abgeholt hat.“  
„Oh je“, sagte ich im besorgten Tonfall und Nele sah endlich von ihrem Handy hoch und grinste mich an.   
„Oh ja, das hab ich mir auch gedacht“, sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Ich zwinkerte ihr zu.   
In dem Moment kam Gott sei Dank endlich Till zurück. Er balancierte drei Teller auf seinen Armen auf denen jeweils eine Pizza dampfte. Er reichte mir und Nele jeweils eine und ich stellte erleichtert fest, dass er sie bereits in Dreiecke geschnitten hatte, weil ich wirklich ein Problem damit hatte, Pizzen zu schneiden. Mir fiel dann immer halb die Pizza vom Teller und ich wollte mich nur ungern vor Tills Töchtern damit blamieren, dass ich mir die Pizza von ihm schneiden lassen musste.   
Till stand übrigens am Fernseher vorne und bastelte mit einer Videokassette und dem zugehörigen Rekorder herum, bis schließlich der Film lief und er sich zurück zu uns drei Mädchen setzte.   
Marie kuschelte sich augenblicklich an ihren Vater und er gab ihr ein Stück Pizza von sich und sagte ihr leise, sie solle vorsichtig sein, damit sie sich nicht verbrannte.   
Auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, Marie hasste mich, das war echt herzzerreißend süß.   
Ich knabberte an meiner Pizza und gab die übriggebliebenen Stücke an Till weiter. Normalerweise war so eine kleine Pizza kaum ein Problem für mich, aber mir war ein wenig schlecht vor Aufregung.   
Worüber ich mich so aufregte fragte sich der Teufel; das Schlimmste war ja schon vorbei, schließlich mussten wir jetzt nur noch in Stille den Film gucken, aber mein Magen war da anderer Meinung.   
Mitten im Film kletterte Marie dann auf Tills Schoß, aber blieb dort nicht lang, weil sie auf meinen weiterkletterte. Sie setzte sich wie selbstverständlich auf meine Oberschenkel und ich legte ihr vorsichtig meine Arme um den Körper. Ich sah mich großen Augen zu Till hoch und sah ihn verwirrt an. Ich dachte wirklich, Marie hasste mich, aber Till lächelte mich und Marie nur verträumt an und ich sah wieder nach vorne zum Film und mein Magen beruhigte sich ein wenig. 

Marie gähnte ausgiebig als der Film zu Ende war und fragte Till, ob er sie ins Bett bringen konnte, was er natürlich tat.   
„Ich geh dann auch mal in mein Zimmer“, sagte Nele, als Till gerade dabei war Marie eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorzulesen.   
„Mhm“, machte ich. „Gute Nacht, falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen.“   
„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte Nele und bevor sie aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden war, fügte sie hinzu: „Unsere Wände sind ziemlich dünn und ich hab das Zimmer neben Dad.“  
Oh Gott.   
Ich nickte, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich erwidern sollte. Ich hatte sowieso nicht vorgehabt mit Till zu vögeln, wenn seine Kinder im Haus waren. Ich war nicht gerade bekannt dafür, leise beim Sex zu sein. Und schon gar nicht wenn Till dasselbe machte wie letzte Nacht.   
Nele verschwand aus dem Raum und ich hörte sie noch „Nacht, Paps“ rufen, bevor eine Zimmertür ins Schloss fiel. Jetzt wo ich wieder vollkommen alleine war, löste sich endlich der Knoten in meinem Magen und ich merkte, wie hungrig ich eigentlich war.   
Till kam nach ein paar Minuten wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.   
„Marie schläft“, sagte er leise und setzte sich neben mich.   
„Ich auch gleich“, erwiderte ich gähnend und ließ mich ganz zufällig gegen ihn sinken. Till durchsah natürlich meine Taktik, aber wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sondern nahm mich in den Arm. Gut so. „Wäre ich nur nicht so hungrig“, ergänzte ich und Till lachte leise.   
„Tut mir leid, aber lieber nicht wenn Nele noch wach ist.“   
„Was?“, fragte ich verwirrt und mein Magen knurrte, als würde er auch wissen wollen, wovon Till bitte sprach.   
„Was?“, wiederholte Till nur und sah mich mit großen Augen an.   
„Ich hab wirklich Hunger. Nach Essen. Ich hab vorher nichts runterbekommen“, klärte ich ihn auf und ich fragte mich wirklich wie er darauf kam, dass ich jetzt mit ihm Sex haben wollte.   
„Oh“, machte Till. „Ich hol dir was.“   
Er flüchtete förmlich aus dem Zimmer und kam ein paar Minuten später mit einem belegten Brötchen zurück.   
„Hab leider nichts anderes da“, sagte er leise und ließ sich wieder neben mir sinken.   
„Das ist perfekt“, meinte ich und aß hungrig.   
„Wieso hast du denn bitte vorher nichts runterbekommen?“, fragte Till nachdem ich fertiggegessen hatte und ich merkte schon wieder wie ich rot wurde. Was war in letzter Zeit nur los mit mir? Sonst wurde ich nie so schnell rot.   
„Vielleicht war ich ein wenig aufgeregt wegen Marie und Nele. Und ich hab gedacht, dass Marie mich hasst und keine Ahnung. Es war alles sehr aufregend“, erklärte ich leise und rückte ein wenig näher zu ihm, damit er mich wieder in die Arme nahm, aber dieses Mal ging er nicht darauf ein, sondern blieb einfach unverändert sitzen.   
„Du musst doch nicht aufgeregt wegen meinen zwei Mäusen sein“, meine Till nur und sah mich mit großen Hundeaugen an. Ich wusste nicht, ob es mich überraschen sollte, dass er zu seinen Töchtern „meine Mäuse“ sagte. Irgendwie tat es das nicht wirklich. Till war wie ein riesiger, lebendig gewordener Teddybär; der durfte sowas.   
„Das sagst du so einfach“, sagte ich und rückte noch ein bisschen näher an ihn, aber er reagierte wieder nicht, also nahm ich einfach einen Arm von ihm und legte ihn selbst um mich. Till zog mich abwesend näher zu ihm und legte sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf ab, aber er schien immer noch in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Ich hörte ihn leise seufzen und ich sah zu ihm auf.   
„Worüber denkst du nach?“, fragte ich leise und Till schüttelte sich kurz um aus seiner Gedankenwelt zu kommen, vermutlich. Oder wegen irgendetwas anderem. Er schüttelte sich auf jeden Fall.   
„Ach, nicht so wichtig“, sagte er und fing an, über meinen Körper zu streichen. Dummer Weise funktionierte seine Masche, mich vom Thema abzulenken ziemlich gut und ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte, schmiegte ich mich an ihn und genoss seine Zärtlichkeiten. Ich war wirklich so einfach zu durchschauen und zu manipulieren. Das war wirklich fürchterlich.   
„Nele hat doch sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn wir ein wenig rumknutschen, oder?“, fragte Till nach einer Weile und ich konnte nichts dagegen einwenden, also taten wir das dann. 

***

Als ich am nächsten Morgen in Tills Bett aufwachte, weil ich letzte Nacht nicht wieder die Öffis zurück zu meiner Wohnung nehmen wollte, saß Till auf dem Sessel, der neben seinem Schrank stand und schrieb etwas in das schwarze Notizbuch, in dem schon seine anderen Gedichte standen.   
Ich rollte aus dem Bett, ging zu ihm und setzte mich einfach auf seinen Schoß.   
Ich sah zu ihm herunter und bemerkte, dass er irgendwie traurig und melancholisch aussah. Er hatte wieder seine großen Hundeaugen aufgesetzt und ich nahm seine Wange in meine Hand und lächelte ihn leicht an. „Alles okay?“, fragte ich.   
Till antwortete nicht, sondern sah mich nur gequält mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht an. Ich legte meine Stirn gegen seine und er seufzte tief. 

Als er sich später auf den Weg zur Dusche machte, erhaschte ich einen Blick auf das Büchlein und las:   
In stillen Nächten weint ein Mann  
Weil er sich erinnern kann  



	7. 7.	Liebe

Anderthalb Wochen später stand ich wieder vor Tills Wohnungstür und wartete darauf, dass er heimkam.   
Nachdem er mich vorletzten Sonntag nach Hause gefahren hatte, hatte er sich ein paar Tage nicht gemeldet, sodass ich ihm eine SMS schrieb. Hey, alles okay? Hast du Lust, dich mal wieder zu treffen? hatte ich geschrieben, aber nie eine Antwort erhalten. Was ziemlich scheiße war, weil ich für die SMS echt ewig gebraucht hatte.   
Nach weiteren zwei Tagen hatte ich ihn dann angerufen, aber er war nicht drangegangen und dann hatte ich es noch ziemlich oft probiert, aber er hatte wieder nicht abgenommen, sodass ich heute einfach spontan entschlossen habe, ihn an seiner Wohnung abzufangen und zu konfrontierten.   
Er konnte doch nicht mit mir vögeln, mich dann zu einem Familienabend einladen und sich dann nie wieder bei mir melden.   
Alex meinte, ich solle mir nicht so viele Gedanken machen, er würde mir schon eine Erklärung liefern, aber ich überlegte mir natürlich trotzdem, was ich falsch gemacht hatte. Ich hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass es gerade so gut lief und ich war total glücklich, aber vielleicht hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht.   
Oder vielleicht wollte Till nie mehr als eine Bettgeschichte. Aber dann würde er sich ja wohl kaum so viel Zeit lassen und schlussendlich, als wir dann endlich miteinander geschlafen hatten, hätte er mich ja wohl kaum noch zu diesem Filmeabend eingeladen. Das verwirrte mich alles einfach nur.   
Ein Gutes hatte es aber doch, dass ich nichts mehr mit Till unternahm: Ich hatte endlich an meiner Bachelorarbeit weitergeschrieben. Aber mit meinen ständigen Gedanken daran, was ich falsch gemacht hatte, und dem Bild vor Augen, wie traurig mich Till angesehen hatte an diesem Abend und am Morgen darauf, konnte ich mich gar nicht richtig konzentrieren.   
Ich hörte Schritte im Treppenhaus und hoffte, dass nicht schon wieder ein anderer Mieter hochkam und mich komisch ansah, wie ich hier vor Tills Wohnung stand und wartete.   
Aber es war kein Fremder, sondern Till selbst.   
Als er mich sah blieb er wie angewurzelt auf der Treppe stehen und ich glaubte schon, er würde sich einfach umdrehen und von mir wegrennen, aber dann ging er doch zögernd weiter.   
„Hi, Till“, grüßte ich ihn und hörte mich ungewollt bissig an. Mann, ich wollte eigentlich ganz freundlich und verständnisvoll sein, aber bei seinem Anblick kroch klamm und heimlich Wut in mir auf. Ich ballte kurz meine Fäuste zusammen, aber löste sie nach ein paar Sekunden wieder.   
„Nicole“, sagte Till nur und sah mich ausdrucklos an.   
„Ach, du kennst mich noch?“, fragte ich und ohrfeigte mich innerlich gleich darauf. Freundlich und verständnisvoll. Genau.   
Till und ich starrten uns eine Weile lang an, bis ich bissig fragte: „Willst du mich reinbitten, oder was?“  
„Ja klar“, sagte Till, löste sich aus seiner Starre und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Wohnungsschlüssel. Als die Tür endlich offen war, ging er als erstes hinein und ich folgte ihm schweigend in die Küche. Nele schien nicht da zu sein. Ich wusste, dass sie Mittwoch nachmittags immer bei ihrer Freundin war.   
Till ließ sich ein Glas Leitungswasser ein und nippte daran. Das war eine Angewohnheit, die ich wohl nie verstehen würde. Wasser ohne Kohlensäure war einfach nur ekelhaft.   
Ich tippte ungeduldig mit meinen Fingern auf der Küchenzeile und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, bis er schließlich „Was treibt dich her?“ fragte.   
Ich setzte mein bestes Killerlächeln auf und sagte dann: „Ach, ich wollt nur mal schauen, ob du noch lebst nachdem du zwei Wochen nicht auf meine SMS und Anrufe reagiert hast.“   
„Ich lebe noch“, meinte Till schlicht und ließ sich noch ein Glas Wasser ein.   
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte ich scharf und sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an. Till sah nur ausdruckslos zurück und trank dann sein zweites Glas auch noch aus.   
„Sag, was du sagen musst“, sagte er dann dumpf, was mich ziemlich auf den Gipfel meines Wutempfindens trieb.   
„Ich soll sagen, was…“, wiederholte ich leise, aber dann hob ich meine Stimme und fing an los zu zetern: „Schön! Wir haben Dates und lassen es ruhig angehen und du gibst mir das Gefühl, dass du es wirklich ernst mit mir meinst und bist süß und lieb. Und dann vögeln wir, was echt toll war, und du lädst mich auf eine Filmeabend mit deinen Töchtern ein? Und ich bin aufgeregt und nervös und du bist aber wieder süß und sagst, dass das keinen Grund hat. Und der Abend verläuft ganz gut, aber du scheinst am Ende doch noch irgendwas zu haben und ich frag, was los ist, aber das einzige, das du tun kannst ist wieder halb mit mir zu vögeln. Und dann meldest du dich vielleicht zwei Wochen nicht mehr?! Vielleicht mach ich mir Sorgen um dich? Vielleicht weiß ich nicht, was verdammt nochmal ich falsch gemacht habe? Oder was verflucht nochmal dich dazu bringt, mich fallen zu lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel!“   
Till seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, aber er antwortete nicht. Gerade, als ich wieder anfangen wollte, ihn anzuschreien, sagte er schließlich leise: „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Gar nichts. Ich musste mir nur über einige Sachen klar werden.“   
„Ach ja? Und worüber bist du dir klar geworden?“, fragte ich immer noch ziemlich wütend und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Till sah auf und direkt in meine Augen, was mich kurz zurückschrecken ließ.   
„Dass das mit uns keine Zukunft hat.“   
Ganz plötzlich fühlte ich mich unglaublich leer.   
Ich spürte, wie mir meine Gesichtszüge entglitten und ich konnte ihn nur mit großen Augen anschauen. Meine Wut gab ihren Dienst ab und Trauer nahm stattdessen ihren Platz ein.   
Das mit uns hat keine Zukunft? Aber wieso denn nicht? Wieso hatten wir keine Zukunft? Wir verstanden uns doch so gut und er war mir wichtig. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass ich mich ziemlich in ihn verliebt hatte. Wie konnte ich das auch nicht? Er war so unglaublich lieb und freundlich, gutaussehend, klug. Perfekt möchte man fast sagen. Obwohl es Perfektion natürlich nicht gab, aber für Till würde ich so gerne eine Ausnahme machen.   
Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, wie wir zusammenkamen und Abenteuer beschritten und wie wir zusammenzogen und ich in die kleine Lindemann-Familie aufgenommen wurde. Ich hatte mir vorgestellt wie ich für Nele eine große Schwester wurde und für Marie-Louise eine Mutterfigur.   
Und wie ich und Till uns liebten.   
Wie ich ihn und er mich liebte.   
Und wie wir zusammenblieben.   
Aber man konnte nicht zusammenbleiben, wenn man gar nichts hatte, was einen verband.   
„Was?“, fragte ich lautlos und ich spürte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Nicht weinen, verdammt. Ich blinzelte ein wenig und presste meine Lippen zusammen.   
Till entfernte sich wieder von mir und lehnte sich an die Küchenzeile. Er sah mich mitleidig an, was die ganze Situation nicht besser machte.   
„Es ist ein Zyklus, aus dem man nicht herauskommt“, sagte er dann leise. „Du bist vermutlich zu jung, um das zu verstehen, aber es ist immer dasselbe. Ich war schon zweimal verheiratet, ich habe zwei Töchter von zwei unterschiedlichen Frauen, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Es ist ein verdammter Kreis, aus dem du nicht herauskommst. Du verliebst dich und denkst, du hast die Frau für dein Leben gefunden und es läuft am Anfang gut, bis es irgendwann nicht mehr gut läuft. Und … ihr trennt euch, es tut weh, aber es wird nach einer Zeit wieder. Und dann kommt schon die nächste daher und stielt wieder dein Herz. Und das geht immer weiter und immer weiter und du kommst da einfach nicht raus. Aber ich kann diesen Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen. Ich kann und will nicht wieder verlassen werden und diesen Schmerz fühlen.“   
Ich sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Und dann brichst du stattdessen mir das Herz?“, fragte ich leise und konnte meine Tränen nicht mehr bei mir behalten. 

***

Ich rollte mich in meinem Bett zusammen und wurde von heftigen Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt.   
Alex lag neben mir und hatte ihre Arme um mich gelegt, aber sagte nichts.   
Ich weinte einfach immer weiter und weiter, bis irgendwann keine Tränen mehr kamen, dann lag ich einfach da und fühlte den Schmerz, den mir Till so schön beschrieben hatte.   
Ich versuchte meine Gedanken von ihm zu befreien und an etwas anderes denken, aber ein Satz wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder in meinem Kopf, dass ich bald schon gar nicht mehr den Sinn dahinter sah, sondern nur noch dem Klang und den Wörtern zuhörte. 

In stillen Nächten weint ein Mann  
Weil er sich erinnern kann 

Wir selbstverständlich betitelte ich das Gedicht mit „Liebe“.


	8. 8.	Leiden

Ich lag in Alex‘ Bett und tat so als würde ich schlafen, weil die Welt um einiges netter zu dir war, wenn sie dachte, du schläfst.   
Es klingelte an der Tür, aber ich schlief offiziell ja sowieso, also erwartete keiner, dass ich sie öffnete. Dafür stand aber Alex auf, die an ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen und an ihrer Masterarbeit geschrieben hatte. Ich war mit meiner Bachelorarbeit die letzten zwei Tagen kein Stück weitergekommen. Wen wunderte das auch? Schließlich hatte ich entweder in meinem oder Alex‘ Bett gelegen und hatte mich wegen Liebeskummer selbst bemitleidet.   
Wie konnte man nur so viel Liebeskummer für eine Person verspüren, mit der man nie zusammen war?   
Ich seufzte und unterdrückte den Drang, wieder loszuheulen. Schließlich schlief ich ja eigentlich.   
Alex kam mit einem Typen in ihr Zimmer zurück, dessen Stimme mir ungewohnt bekannt vorkam. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Typ sich an das Fußende meines Bettes hockte und mich ansah.   
„Wie geht es ihr?“, fragte er leise, vermutlich damit er mich nicht aus meinem Pseudoschlaf riss. War das Richards Stimme?   
Sinn machen würde es auf jeden Fall. Sobald es nämlich mit mir und Till den Bach runtergegangen war, passierte mit Alex und Richard genau das Gegenteil. Sie trafen sich häufig und es schien richtig gut zu laufen, was für mich wie ein Tritt in den Magen war.   
Es war wirklich seltsam, dass bei Alex mal im Liebesleben mehr abging als bei mir.   
„Naja, nicht so gut“, antwortete Alex. „Kannst du dir ja selbst denken.“   
„Ich versteh das einfach nicht“, sagte Richard, von dem ich mir jetzt ziemlich sicher war, dass er es war. „Du müsstest mal Till sehen. Dem geht es ungefähr genauso.“   
Ich hätte am liebsten aufgelacht. Da hatte wohl seine ganze Taktik, wie er sich nicht das Herz brechen ließ, nicht funktioniert.   
Ich hatte noch lange über seine Worte nachgedacht und ich wusste selbst, dass er recht hatte. Er hatte sowas von recht, dass man in einem Kreis steckte, der einem irgendwann wehtat, aber bei jedem Kreis, wo es ein Unten gab, gab es auch ein Oben. Ein Oben mit Glück, Verliebtheit und Freude. Und war es schlussendlich nicht unsere Aufgabe so lange wie möglich an diesem höchsten Punkt des Kreises zu verweilen? Und wer sagte überhaupt, dass man nicht, nachdem man von mir aus ein paar Mal diesen Kreis durchlaufen hatte, mit der richtigen Person für den Rest seines Lebens dort oben bleiben konnte?   
Wer sagte, dass man das nicht konnte?   
Alle sprachen immer von der großen Liebe und der Liebe fürs Leben, also musste es doch tatsächlich Menschen geben, die es geschafft hatten, dort oben zu verweilen.   
Nur weil Till bis jetzt noch nicht die richtige Person gefunden hatte, gab er alle weiteren auf?   
War es schlussendlich nicht sogar so vorbestimmt, dass wir immer wieder den Kreis durchliefen? Vielleicht war das ja der allseits gesuchte Sinn des Lebens. Vielleicht war der Sinn des Lebens nicht nur zu leben, wie Till sagte, sondern genau diesen Kreis immer und immer wieder zu durchlaufen und zu leiden. War das Leben denn schlussendlich nicht sogar Leiden? Wäre ein Leben ohne Leiden überhaupt ein Leben? Und machte das Leiden die schönen Momente im Leben erst schön? Und würden wir Glück und Freude überhaupt empfinden können, wenn wir nicht in den Geschmack des Leidens gekommen wären? Wenn Glück und Freude die Standartgefühle wären, weil wir nie gelitten hätten, würden wir sie dann als solche überhaupt wahrnehmen und wäre dann das Leben nicht unglaublich sinnlos?   
Andererseits beeinflusste der Geschmack von Brokkoli aber auch nicht den von Schokolade. Oder vielleicht doch?   
Da waren wir also wieder. Beim Sinn des Lebens.   
Aber was ich immer noch nicht verstand, war, wie Till wirklich annehmen konnte, dass er am Anfang des Leidenkreises stehen bleiben konnte, sodass er nicht wieder verletzt wurden, wenn er es an anderen Stellen schon nicht schaffte? Wenn er schon sagte, er käme nicht aus dem Zyklus heraus, warum genoss er nicht einfach die Zeit der Liebe, sondern stürzte sich sofort in das Unglück? Wieso gab er uns nicht einmal eine Chance?   
Ich möchte nicht sagen, dass ich die Person war, mit der er womöglich am höchsten Punkt des Kreises stehen bleiben konnte, aber war es schlussendlich nicht der Schmerz wert, falls es doch so sein sollte? Würde er wirklich lieber ein Leben ohne Liebe und ohne Leid leben, als ein Leben voll Liebe, aber mit Leid?   
Für mich wusste ich die Antwort: Mir wäre es egal, wie viel Leid ich ausgesetzt werden würde, wenn ich zuvor geliebt hatte.   
Ich war dem Gespräch zwischen Alex und Richard nicht mehr gefolgt, aber jetzt, wo ich wieder zuhören wollte, ging es gar nicht mehr um mein Liebesdrama, sondern um ziemlich ekelhaftes Geschnülz, was meinem Herz ziemlich zusetzte.   
Wenn es jeder andere schaffte, sich zu lieben (sogar Alex, die ich immer als letzten Menschen gesehen hatte, der sich auf sowas einließ), obwohl sicherlich nicht nur Till zu dem Ergebnis gekommen war, dass es schlussendlich wehtat, wieso dann nicht auch Till und ich?   
Wieso musste es bei uns so kompliziert sein?  
Ich entschied, dass ich mir genug von Alex‘ und Richards schnulzigem Zeug angehört hatte und tat so, als würde ich aufwachen. Ich öffnete blinzelnd meine Augen und jep, ich hatte richtig gelegen, Richard saß am Ende meines Bettes. Wieso sagte ich eigentlich ständig mein Bett? Es war das von Alex.   
Die beiden bemerkten meine gespielte Aufwachaktion aber gar nicht, weil sie so mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren. Also sagte ich mit verschlafener Stimme: „Richard?“   
Er dreht sich zu mir um und lächelte mich an. „Hi, Nicki. Ich hab dein Lager infiltriert“, sagte er und zwinkerte.   
So viel Freude tat mir auf einmal nicht gut, also sah ich zu Alex. Ach, schon besser.   
„Ich hab’s bemerkt“, sagte ich und setzte mich auf. „Ich verzieh mich dann mal in meine eigenen Gemächer.“   
Weil mir keiner wie gehofft dagegen sprach, stand ich also auf und verzog mich aus Alex‘ Zimmer, nur um gleich darauf mit Alex männlich zusammen zu stoßen.   
„Oh, Nicki. Tut mir leid“, sagte er und erhaschte wohl noch einen Blick auf Richards Rücken, bevor ich die Tür hinter mir zuzog, weil er plötzlich ziemlich traurig aussah. „Weißt du, was ich mit Alex falsch gemacht habe?“, fragte er dann melancholisch angehaucht.   
Ach, das liegt bestimmt nicht an deiner komischen Art und dass du arme Lieferjungen anschreist.   
„Ich weiß es nicht, tut mir leid. Hat wohl einfach nicht gepasst“, sagte ich und versuchte einigermaßen mitfühlend zu klingen, aber ehrlich gesagt war mir Alex männlich und seine Probleme gerade so scheißegal.   
„Oh, naja“, sagte Alex männlich und drückte ein wenig herum. Ich wollte mich jetzt endlich auf den Weg in mein eigenes Bett machen, als er noch hinzusetzte: „Vielleicht wollen wir ja mal was unternehmen, du weißt schon…“   
Oh Gott, musste er mir das jetzt antun? Ich schloss kurz meine Augen und raffte mich dann zusammen um ihm eine Abfuhr zu geben. „Ich hab nicht wirklich Lust darauf. Ich hab mich eben erst von meinem Freund getrennt“, sagte ich auch wenn ich mit Till nie zusammen gewesen war. Aber für irgendwas musste er ja doch gut sein.   
„Oh“, machte Alex männlich. „Das tut mir leid, vielleicht wann anders mal.“   
Mit einem „Ganz sicherlich nicht“ auf den Lippen verschwand in mein Zimmer. 

***

Ein Handyklingeln weckte mich aus meinem jetzt realen Schlaf. Ich hatte vorher vielleicht noch ein wenig geheult und war daraufhin eingeschlafen, aber das waren nur Spekulationen.   
Ich suchte nach meinem Handy, das ich vor zwei Tagen, als ich heimgekommen war, einfach gegen eine Wand geworfen hatte und das seitdem auf dem Boden rumlag.   
Als ich es endlich gefunden hatte, hätte es am liebsten gleich nochmal gegen irgendwas geworfen.   
Till <3 rief mich an. Ich hatte ihn immer noch mit Herz und allem eingespeichert. Wie erbärmlich.   
Ich drückte ihn weg und machte mich dann zurück in mein Bett, um seinen Kontakt endlich zu löschen.   
Leider brauchte ich damit ziemlich lange, weil ich ein ziemlicher Technikloser war und bevor ich die Nummer löschen konnte, rief mich schon wieder Till <3 an.   
„Was ist denn?“, fragte ich unfreundlich als ich abnahm und am anderen Ende war es kurz still, sodass ich schon wieder auflegen wollte, aber dann sprach Till doch noch: „Nicole! Hallo, du … es tut mir leid, okay?“   
Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, obwohl ich wusste, dass er es nicht sehen konnte und sagte nichts.   
„Ich hab Sachen gesagt und … ich wollte einfach nicht verletzt werden, dabei hab ich gar nicht bemerkt, dass es schon viel zu spät dafür ist. Dass du schon viel zu wichtig für mich bist, dass ich das zwischen uns nicht ohne Schmerz beenden kann und … Ich möchte es nicht beenden.“ Er war still und ich meinte beinahe, dass ich sein Atmen durch die Leitung hören konnte.   
„Ich … Können wir uns bitte treffen damit ich es dir persönlich erklären kann, bitte?“   
Ich seufzte und überlegte, ob ich es wirklich machen sollte. Ich wusste, was Alex sagen würde, nämlich ein fettes „Nein“, aber mein Herz klopfte in meiner Brust und ich konnte nicht aufhören, innerlich den Satz „Dass du schon viel zu wichtig für mich bist“ zu wiederholen.   
„Nicole?“, fragte Till und ich hatte es schon immer geliebt, wie er meinen Namen aussprach, als wäre ich etwas besonders Kostbares, das man nicht kaputtmachen durfte.   
„Okay“, antwortete ich leise. „Ich bin in einer Dreiviertelstunde bei dir.“   



	9. 9.	Wir müssen leben bis wir sterben

Als ich endlich fertig war, mich wieder für die Menschheit herzurichten, waren bestimmt schon 25 Minuten vergangen, was bedeutete, dass ich es mit den Öffis nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu Till schaffte.   
Ich klopfte also an Alex männlichs Zimmertür und fragte ihn, ob ich sein Auto ausleihen durfte, was er mir überraschenderweise erlaubte. Dafür, dass ich ihm gerade noch eine Abfuhr verpasst hatte, war er eigentlich ganz nett.   
Ich schnappte mir also seine Autoschlüssel und verließ ohne dass ich Alex und Richard Bescheid sagte, die Wohnung. Wenn ich mich nicht verhört hatte, als ich an ihrer Zimmertür vorbeigekommen war, waren sie sowieso gerade mit etwas Anderem beschäftigt.   
Ich setzte mich mit zitternden Händen hinter das Steuer. Ich hatte zwar meinen Führerschein gemacht, aber ich hatte nie mein eigenes Auto gehabt, weil es auch einfach in einer Großstadt wie Berlin ziemlich unnötig war.   
Ich startete den Motor und fuhr dann vorsichtig aus der Tiefgarage und reihte mich im Berliner Straßenverkehr ein. Nach ein paar Minuten hinterm Steuer hatte ich dann schon wieder ins Autofahren reingefunden und ich stand an der roten Ampel einer großen Kreuzung und wartete bis sie umschaltete.   
Ah, gut. Orange und grün. Ich legte den ersten Gang ein und fuhr zügig los, bevor die Autofahrer hinter mir noch unruhig wurden. Ich war gerade dabei in den zweiten Gang zu schalten, als ich plötzlich ein tiefes Hupen eines LKWs hörte.   
Ich sah aufgeschreckt nach links und sah, wie ein Monstrum an Fahrwerk auf mich zugeprescht kam. Ich drückte auf Gas, aber das Auto starb mir ab, und ich musste erschreckt feststellen, dass ich vergessen hatte, mich anzuschnallen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!  
Ich spannte also stattdessen meine Muskeln an und versuchte mich am Lenkrad festzuhalten, aber als der Stoß kam, riss es mich aus dem Auto und ich flog durch die Heckscheibe.   
Der letzte Gedanke, bevor ich am Asphalt aufschlug war, dass ich mir jetzt wohl nie wieder Gedanken über meine bevorstehende Arbeitslosigkeit machen musste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mir ist übrigens klar, dass man „Wir müssen leben bis wir sterben“ nicht wörtlich nehmen muss oder soll, sondern sich das „leben“ darauf bezieht, dass die Gesellschaft von uns Menschen bestimmte Verhaltensweisen erwartet, an die sich viele dann einfach so halten.  
> Wir werden so förmlich von der Gesellschaft gezwungen, nach ihren Maßstäben zu leben. Wir müssen eben leben bis wir sterben.   
> Aber der Satz hat so gut zu meiner Geschichte gepasst, also habe ich es eben doch wörtlich genommen.
> 
> Vielen Dank, dass du meine kleine Geschichte gelesen hast!


End file.
